Time line
by Amaya Hikaru
Summary: What would happen if they found a stasis pod with a teenaged girl in it? Here's my version. First season, R&R please.


**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Babylon 5 in any way._

* * *

Chapter 1 - Stasis

"Anyways Commander Sinclair..." The chief of security was interrupted.

"Doctor Franklin, It did something!" a nurse called from a corner.

"What?"

"It, what?" Garibaldi asked and stood to follow the Doctor.

"See, it started to defrost." The nurse pointed at what looked like a pearly white capsule.

"What is that?"

"Some kind of stasis pod. We don't know what's in it." The doctor replied. "What did you do that made it active?"

"Nothing, I was just writing in the book when it popped and started to get lighter."

"We have a stasis pod, we don't know what is in it, and no one told me?!" Garibaldi exclaimed.

"Shh, only a few people know about this, four of us and commander Sinclair..." The doctor was cut off by a strange popping sound and several lights on the pod started blinking.

"See there it goes again." the nurse said.

"Huh, Commander Sinclair." The doctor said and the pod lid began to open. "Huh, it seems the Pod responds to his name."

"Maybe who ever is in it was looking for him." Garibaldi muttered. when the fog cleared from the pod they saw a person sitting up with it's head bent forward.

"Enfin ils wake me up stupides humains." It muttered.

"What language was that?" Garibaldi asked. one of the three nurses turned around quickly and stared at the person.

"Parlez-vous Français?" She asked.

"Oui." the person replied.

"What?"

"She speaks French." The nurse replied.

"I also know English." The figure in the pod sighed. "God, what a headache."

"What's you're name?" Doc asked.

"Um, I think it's Jana. ouch it hurts to think." she added. "How long have I been in here?"

"A few years?" the doctor guessed.

"Not long enough. do you have a paper and calculator?" she asked reaching down into the pod and pulled out a pen.

"Yeah, here." Garibaldi said and handed her them, she intrigued him. a few minutes passed as she typed in the calculator and wrote. She handed the paper back to them. there was a time line on the paper. It started at 1994. it had a marks at 2008, 2147, and 2158. It ended at 2258.

"What is it?" Garibaldi asked.

"From 1994 to 2008 I was awake, then I was in the pod from 2008 to 2147. I woke up for 11 years and I've been asleep ever since then."

"You're 25?" The doctor did the math in his head. she nodded and brought her foot up to rest on the side of the pod. she wore a black shirt with a silver fishnet pattern on it with baggy pants that had chains, safety pins, and studs on them. her feet had heavy black boots. she had short black hair and dark brown eyes.

"You're possibly the oldest person I've ever met." the doctor said. "and the prettiest."

"Thanks." and she jumped out of the pod.

"Careful." the doctor said as he steadied her. she turned around and reached back inside the container. she pulled out a small box and turned back to the men.

"My pod would only have woken me up if Commander Sinclair was here. I want to see him."

"Mister Garibaldi can take you to see him." the Doctor said and left them alone.

"Shall we?" Garibaldi said and stuck out his arm. she laughed and placed a hand on it and they walked to the nearest transporter. they appeared by command and walked in.

"What the heck, Garibaldi?!" Ivanova yelled.

"What, we're looking for the Commander, do you know where he is?"

"I think he went to the gardens. who is she?"

"We dunno, thanks." Garibaldi said and they walked off for the transporter. they walked into the gardens to find Commander Sinclair talking to ambassador Delenn.

"It seems you have visitors, Commander." Delenn said and nodded to Garibaldi and Jana.

"What?" he said and turned to see them. "Oh." he sighed and walked over to them. "Hello." He said and shook hands with Jana. "I'll take it that you're the one we found in that stasis pod."

"Yes. thank you. I was given orders to give this to you, If I ever found you that is." she said and handed the small box in her hand. he opened it to find what looked like an Earth force pin. "My Father told me to wait until I found you, then give you that. He said you would know what it means."

"I do. How long were you in stasis?"

"239 years." she said and sat on one of the benches.

"You look so young."

"I am." She said and The commander's communication device beeped.

"Sinclair." He said.

"Commander I found something you will want to see." Jana sighed and lightly hit her forehead, Garibaldi saw her .

"What did you find?" Sinclair asked.

"You won't believe it unless you come see."

"Crap." she whispered and stood up.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Nothing." she said and ran to Delenn. "Do you already know?"

"I can guess." she replied. "Captain."

"Ugh!" she yelled and ran to Sinclair. "What ever he found please don't overreact." she begged.

"Why?"

"Uh, you'll see." she sighed and purposefully fell backwards over the bench. "This place isn't very exciting is it?" she asked. "Great, now i'm hyper." she smiled and shook her head then rested her chin on the bench. Sinclair glanced at her then walked down to the medical area.

"What'd you find?" he asked.

"This." Doc replied and held up an earthforce pin.

"What about it?" Sinclair asked and the Doctor flipped it over. _Captain Jana Delphia,_ It read.

"Holy..." Jeffrey muttered.

"She's a 25 year old Captain. who waited 239 years to find you."


End file.
